Memory Hurts
by Nightcore Majesty
Summary: Lucy AKA Stephanie is reunited with her brother, Sting Eucliffe. Together they trained hard for the GMG (Grand Magic Games ). They are both Holy dragon slayers until Lucy realizes that not only she is different from her brother in magic, she possesses a special magic... ROLU pairings!
1. Chapter 1

**Lucy's POV**

It has almost been a month now, from that time when Lisanna kissed Natsu. It was also my mother's death anniversary. I felt soulless after I saw that scene. It was painful and it just felt like it was ripping my heart apart.

Since then, Team Natsu members (only Natsu) stopped talking to me. He was talking with that animal takeover mage that was revived after a painful 10 years of fake death. She was sucked into Edolas, a place where most of my memories were shattered. I just sat in the bar, always staring into an imaginary corner. Everyone else in the guild was lively and always making a mess but I don't mind. I just cared about the man that I loved with all my heart for the past 2 years.

'Oiiiiiiiii, Lucy! I have something to talk with you about.' The pink haired mage yelled to me. I just sipped my vanillaberry (vanilla x strawberry) smoothie, not actually listening to him after that incident with Lisanna…

SMACK!

'What did you do that for Lisanna?' I snapped at her.

'For taking the attention of my beloved Fiancé.'

'WHAT?'

'I suppose you didn't know that we were engaged? Huh bitch?'

"DON'T TALK TO LUCY/BUNNY GIRL LIKE THAT!" Ezra, Gray, Wendy and Gajeel Screamed at Lisanna. But who knew that Lisanna blamed me for that? Well I kinda expected that coming. Before I could react, Natsu bolted forward with a 'Fire Dragon's Claw Lash' injuring me and making me fly to the other side of the guild.

'YOU ARE OUT OF TEAM NATSU! UNDERSTOOD? BITCH?' Natsu growled. I spat out some blood before exiting the guild with a heavy heart. I had erased the guild mark before by Mira-san. At first she had objected but after listening to my story, she had erased it with pure anger towards the Strauss x Dragneel couple. (Angie nee personally hates NALI but the Lisanna in the Anime is nice!)

**Gray's POV**

'Flame brain what did you do that for? Huh?'

'SHUT UP SLANTY EYES, IT'S FOR HER FUCKING OWN SAKE. SHE DOESN'T REALISE THAT SHE IS WEAK? LISANNA WOULD REPLACE HER; ANYWAYS SHE WAS ONLY A REPLACEMENT FOR LISANNA IN THE FIRST PLACE! FUCK OFF ICEPICK!'

'DON'T YOU FUCKING SHUT UP ME.? YOU ARE UNDER A FUCKING SPELL OF LISANNA DON'T YOU UNDRSTAND?'

'OH, MAYBE YOU ARE UNDER A LUCY-IS-OH-SO-INNOCENT SPELL. DIDN'T YOU HEAR WHAT SHE SAID ABOUT LISANNA? SHE CALLED HER A BITCH'

'OH BRAINLESS FIRE SHIT LISANNA SAID THAT TO LUCY NOT THE OTHERWAY AROUND!'

'YOU WANNA GO, STRIPPER BOY?'

"BRING IT ON!" the whole guild spat.

**Lucy's POV**

I had come back to the guild, only because I had forgotten to pay for my drink when a Fucking table flew past me. It had missed me by an inch.

'OH, SO BITCHY PRINCESS DECIDED TO JOIN US AGAIN?' Lisanna taunted

'It's none of your business. By the way thanks Gray for defending me, I am weak. Natsu and Lisanna are right. All I do is rely on my spirits to do the work for me so I entrust my gate keys to Mira-san until I come back from my training. Give me three years to train and I promise, I WILL DEFEAT NATSU AND LISANNA.' I gave Mira-san my keys and 1000 jewels to pay for my drink and the table they destroyed. Without warning, Lisanna transformed into Animal Soul: Tigress, which was a 2 piece bikini with tiger stripes on it but her hair was shaped into cat ears. I did not know what happened but suddenly, a powerful wave of magic came out of my mouth and struck Lisanna, head on.

**NORMAL POV**

'HOLY DRAGON'S ROARR!' Lucy screamed, sending a blast to Lisanna which she unsuccessfully dodged.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SWEAT DROP~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

'NANIII? SHE CAN USE THAT SABERTOOTH BASTARD'S ATTACKS? Let's roll shall we?' Natsu smirked

.

.

.

.

Sting was currently travelling back using foot because of you know what (motion sickness) and he managed to stumble across Fairy Tail when he heard "HOLY DRAGON'S ROAR!" He rushed inside to see what was going on when he saw a familiar blonde.

**Sting's POV**

What the fuck? This girl can use Wessiglongia's attacks? Only Stephanie and I … hold on, let me think. (STING NEVER THINKS!) IS THAT FAIRY STEPHANY? MY LONG LOST LITTLE SISTER?

Then I heard something weird.

'Greetings, my name is Stephanie Eucliffe, daughter of Wessiglongia and the little sister of Sting Eucliffe. For the last 11 years, I have been separated from my dear onii-sama and adopted by the Heartfillia family. I have been going around as Lucy Heartfillia but my true powers are hidden. I wish you luck for the GMG. I will be participating as a member of Sabertooth. Master already told me so.'

Before she could say any anymore, I rushed towards her and hugged her tightly. She gave a small gash whist the guild gave a surprised yelp. I saw Lucy no Stephanie's hair turn longer and a little paler in colour just like my hair with hues of pink and black. She fainted and I stated something weird but it was true in my heart.

'Listen, I know that we made up with each other but this girl is my sister, Kay? It's true what she said before and I'm sorry about lying about her identity but we Sabertooth will not bother you anymore.' I said sheepishly. 'BYEEEE loser fairies! We will definitely beat you guys in the next GMG!'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Sweat Drops ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

.

.

.

.

**Stephanie's (Lucy) POV**

I wake up, only to find myself staring at Sting. Memories came flooding by and I unconsciously called out.

'Sting-nii?' Why did I say that?

'Stephanie, you are actually… alive!' said a teary eyed Sting. I wondered why he had been crying but all came out was: 'Nee, Sting-nii, where are we?'


	2. Chapter 2

**HIIIII MINNA! GOMEN ANGIE WAS VERY HOSPITAL SICK SO JA. I AM NOW GONNA PDATE ONCE PER WEEK FOR EACH STORY: FAIRY'S SEDUCTION AND MEMORY HURTS KAY? BECAUSE SCHOOL IS STARTING FOR US IN JUST IDK HOW MANY FREAKNG DAYS AND I HAVE ACTUALLY NOT TOUCHED ANY OF MY HOMEWORKS. SWEATDROPS…**

**Also, I had a major injury and a major x 1 billion writer's block that made me nearly pass out. Gesturing to hospital sick. HOPE U CANS FORGIVIES!**

**FAIRY TAIL BELONGS WITH THE BELOVED (YUCK) HIRO MASHIMA! **

**Fro thinks so too…**

* * *

_**Sting's POV**_

When I saw her eye lids flutter open, I felt like I was in heaven. Stephanie was acting so weird all the way from the train to the mountainous Sabertooth terrain. I felt tears of joy landing and splashing down and ruining my pride. After all, I am the Great Sting… who am I kidding; I'd rather lose all my pride than let my little sister get hurt again.

'Nee, Sting-nee, where are we?' Stephanie yawned.

'Outside Sabertooth, your rightful home.' I whispered

'But I'm weak…'

'Not as Stephanie Eucliffe you are not!' I declared. 'You are no longer Lucy Heartfillia but Stephanie Eucliffe. Reborn! Can't you feel your powers?'

'But what if Minerva hurts me again?'

'Don't you remember? She used to be your best friend! Mini-Chan was it?' I sweat dropped. ' No more buts, lets get our butts moving! Remember we joined here when we were 5 well you were I was 8 then but who cares.'

* * *

_**Normal POV**_

At Sabertooth, Minerva was complaining her head off about Sting taking too long and threatening to kick his ass when he gets back. Suddenly (so clichéd word) , the doors flung open.

'OIIIIII WE ARE BACK!'

'WHO THE FUCK IS WE?' Minerva screeched. An angry aura is floating around the guild now.

'UM, hi?' Stephanie popped out from behind Sting 'My name is Stephanie Eucliffe.'

'S-s-s-s-ss Steph?' Minerva busted. ' I MIUSSED U SO MUCH WAAAA!'

EVERY ONE IN THE GUILD SWEAT DROPPES

'ITS REALLY YOU? STEPHANIE?'

'I GUESS'

'WELCOME BACK, STEPH!'

_**TIME SKIP 5 MONTHS still normal POV**_

'STEPHANIE GET YOUR ASS HERE!'

'GOSH Sting-nii, I only went on a mission..'

'NO BUTS! YOU KNOW HOW WORRIES I WAS AFTER YOU DISAPPEARED WITH THAT BASTARD, ROGUE GET YOUR SORRY ASS HERE BEFORE I SMASH IT ON SOME KIDDO.'

Gulp

Okay so here is what happened. Apparently EVERYONE in the guild thinks that Rogue likes Stephanie (which is true I must say) and now Sting is being too over protective. Stephanie hated that!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

'Lets go and train, you bastards!'Orga boomed

At the Training Grounds of Sabertooth..

'ALRIGHTIE! GET INTO PAIRS AND WE WILL AVE A SPARR!'

As usual, the Eucliffe siblings were together. Rogue and Orga, Minerva and Rufus.

As usual, they would warm up and run laps. Not ordinary laps though. Torture laps each member has to run 58 laps of the 2k oval, which was not too bad considering it has airconditioning.

Next was the Spars

READY? SET GO!

.

Getting into battle stances, Sting shot Stephanie a sorry glance since she is always beaten by him. Not saying she is weaker , she is up against the strongest mage in Sabertooth after all.

'Stand, the shadows of the future! SHADOW SYNPHONY!' yes, Stephanie can use any type of magic. Today is the day to beat her beloved (yuck) Onisama. She can even create her own magic. After all, she will be the strongest mage in the entire universe after this GMG!

'White dragon's HOLY ROAR!'

'FORGOTTEN!'

'NANI?'

'WHITE DRAGON'S FURY!'

She was never this strong before. I cant lose to my own sister!

'WHITE DRIVE!'

'ELEMENTAL DRIVE!'What? This is impossible.' The crowd gathered. Even Master came over to watch this fight.

'She is a keeper.' Master murmured

'HOLY NOVA!'

'STING YOU BASTARD, YOU WILL KILL HER!'

'QUIET!'

'Hai'

The smoke finally disappears, revealing a battered Stephanie yet she is still standing. With her last bit of magic (she is preserving the rest this slayer can save magic for another day like a rainy day or something) she summons and chants:

'ELEMENTAL ART NUMBER 009, DEATH'S JUSTICE!'

Both slayers were panting hard now, neither wanting to give up.

'looks like *puff* we both *puff* ran out of magic *puff* it's a battle against *puff* our bodies huh Steph? *puff* '

'Onii sama will not give up, then so *puff* shall I. Just our *puff* fists will determine the winner!'

Sting moved first, tackling Stephanie onto the ground before she could react. Stephanie was pinned but this was not enough for her to give up. Using her old gymnastic skills, Stephanie quickly rebounded, jumping over Sting before chanting an ancient spell which everyone was surprised she even has the magic to do so and blasting Sting away.

'SEIKAI NO UMEN! (world's fate)

'SHOSAI STEPHANIE EUCLIFFE!' (winner Stephanie Eucliffe)

'how did you get so strong? Before you couldn't even land a single attack on me…*puff* how?'

'well, I guess you could say….'

THUMP

'oii Steph, she fainted MINERVA GET YOUR ASS HERE AND GET SOME HELP!'

'ASSHOLE IM ONLY DOING THIS BECAUSE OF LULU KAY?'

'shut your shit*puff* get her out of here.'


End file.
